


The More That I Try

by LittlePittoo



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Smash OTP, first time smut, the smut is in the last chapter huehuehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePittoo/pseuds/LittlePittoo
Summary: [Dark Pit x f!Robin] “He didn’t realize that while he tried to increase his rank and individuality, that he wasn’t alone in the world. He could have a partner, one that would stand by his side forever. He was no one’s clone any longer.”Contains suggestive themes and a lemon scene on chapter 8. Hope you all like!Reposted from Fanfiction.net because they don't allow MA fics.





	1. Prologue

It was a quarter moon of a night that found its white rays into the room of two individuals. They were snuggled into the blankets of the twin-sized bed, close together that their bare skin were touching one another. Both were of the opposite gender of each other, one with beautiful, pink hair, undone from its style and the other with short, unkempt black hair. He held onto her, held her close to him, afraid she would disappear on him.

  
But, she wouldn’t. No, not from him. His embrace was comforting. Even as they lied there, bare. They felt complete.

  
Her presence assured him, gave him a reason to switch over and find peace and salvation with her. She became his mere reason to keep existing. He curled his narrow black wings in to wrap them both into a tighter embrace as they lied there, sleeping and contently. She was comfortable in his embrace just as he was in hers.

  
These two individuals, who were they one may ask? They are Robin and Dark Pit, two fighters from completely different universes. However, none of that mattered to them for they were together. They complimented one another; two halves of one whole. Their coin couldn’t be flipped without causing a dissonance.  
How did they wind up in such a position, another may wonder? What inspired such feelings of content and peace? What actions led to this situation? Let’s go back, rewind and see the events unfold for ourselves.


	2. Transluence

“Electroshock!” Dark Pit yelled as he pulled out his weapon, hitting right for his opponent, who happened to be Luigi. The green Mario brother screeched an ‘ouch!’ before being sent off screen, ending his last stock.

The match ended just like that with the announcer voicing his victory.

  
As customary with the fighters, they had to pose for their next screen victory, which would be a picture taken and posted up for the daily Smash matches quota. The black-winged angel sighed as he put his weapons away and nonchalantly punched the air with his right arm, a look of complete boredom donning his face.

  
“Nice try,” was his only spoken statement just as his picture was taken. After that, the transporter would warp the fighters out and onto the stationary area where fighters could watch matches, participate in new ones or do other stuff. When he exited transporter, he was greeted by his double and his goddess.

  
“Good work, Pittoo!” Palutena giggled as mirth danced in her eyes. “Although, you could work on using a new line for your victories, hm?”

  
“Yeah, I totally agree!” Pit exclaimed. He puffed out his chest and, with his best imitation of Dark Pit’s voice, mimicked him. “'Nice try!’, 'Look’s like I’m the last man standing!’” Dark Pit leered at his white-garbed duplicate but nevertheless didn’t say anything. “Seriously though, Pittoo. Surely you could put some effort into your victory quotes!”

  
The black-garbed angel shrugged indifferently. “I’m not here to impress you people. I’m here to earn my keep and show these people I’m worthy of being my own person.” Pit and Palutena held different expressions now; this was a bit of a touchy subject for his mirror partner, “I need to stay individual and not as some literal clone/copy of you Pitstain… No real offense, though.” The brunet nodded. He knew individuality meant a lot to Dark Pit. Gaining things on his own and being self-reliant was something he wanted to do. Never being held down by anyone or anything. To serve no one but himself. It seemed very selfish though there wasn’t anything Pit could do to change that.

  
He’d tried many times and turned up unsuccessful. It had to be on Dark Pit’s own terms.

  
“It seems you’re doing a pretty good job of that, Pittoo.” Palutena said as she observed the other fighters. Some were at the panels for looking through the previous fights or the Top 10 Most Interesting Smash Matches list. Every match, whether it was through the 100-Man Smash to the Solo Smash, was recorded and posted on the panels within the Smash Universe. The different events held at the new Smash Tourney were held in separate areas within the same, grandeur of space.

  
The first and main entry building was the Foyer, where the current roster of fighters could meet and select which event they would like to participate in. The transporter had three different warp panels to choose from to reach their destinations, in which they would branch out from: the Smash, Vault, and Solo.

Within the Smash, there were Solo Smash and Group Smash, which Solo meant one-on-one stock, coin, or timed matches between the fighters and Group meant eight fighters could be fighting on one stage. It was thrilling then and very exciting. Team Smash battles occurred within the Group mode.  
In Vault, the fighters could spend their hard-earned coins to by trophies, minigames, preview the trophy vault collection, listen to music, read the Smash archive listings, or by a DVD of a Smash match from the Replays. They could also get tips about certain fighters if they wanted to. All that could be done with Smash coins they earn from matches.

  
In Solo, it’s as it says: the fighter by their lonesome. Here, the fighters could entertain themselves by hitting the Classic run, the Smash run, All-Star, Training, Event Matches, and other smash modes like the 10-Man Smash, 100-Man Smash, 3-Minute survival smash, Endless survival smash and the worst of them all, the Cruel Smash.  
Fighters that have been since the Melee or Brawl Era had shuddered upon the mention of such a mode returning. They believed the Hands got more sadistic over the years and decided to amp up the difficulty of the Cruel Smash. No one has yet scored the requirements to win the award for reaching it: 8. Eight KOs in that mode would win someone something special. No one knew what it was yet but… Why risk it? It’d land them in the temporary infirmary for days.

  
Anyway.

  
Palutena watched as some fighters had selected some things from the panels, and chat about the previous matches. There were two people looking over the latest match, Luigi vs Dark Pit, from what she’d seen. It was the adorable mouse Pokémon called Pikachu and a fellow female fighter by the name of Robin. The young woman appeared to be in deep thought as she was watching the match’s replay on the panel, with Pikachu beside her also watching. The green-haired goddess smiled and turned back to the twin angels.

  
“See, Pittoo? You’re starting to have fans already!” The goddess of Light nudged her head to where she saw Robin and Pikachu, “Those two are watching your recent battle!” Dark Pit rose an eyebrow skeptically before taking a look himself.

  
Well, Palutena was right. Those two, with their backs turned currently, were reviewing his last stock match. The yellow rodent had adjusted his green headband once but didn’t move much after that. Both seemed very focused on the replay than their surroundings. As much as this would have admired anyone, Dark Pit just shrugged indifferently yet again and turned away.

  
“Whatever Palutena,” he said offhandedly, ignoring the mortified expression of his doppelganger, “I’m going to the Training area. Don’t bother me for a while.” With that, he walked towards the nearest warp panel, pressed a couple buttons and was warped away in a vanishing swirl.  
Pit and Palutena stared in the direction he left and sighed simultaneously.

  
“I get that he wants to 'prove’ himself he’s different than me, but it wouldn’t hurt to try and get to know people, huh?” Pit wondered mostly to himself, but it heavily suggested he was striking up conversation with his goddess. “And he didn’t have to disrespect you like that either.”

  
“I honestly think Pittoo tries as hard because, unfortunately, most people think he’s just you,” the green-haired beauty replied, having one of her moments of serious wisdom, “People will always believe he’s just a clone and copy of you, Pit. It’s sad to say, physically, that’s what he is. However, he wants to show he’s not just that and something more. His attitude, his mannerisms, everything he does to show he’s not you but his own person. He strives to be unique, to get from underneath your shadow. Do you understand?”

  
The brunet tapped his chin and eventually nodded. “Yeah, I get it. We’ve both acknowledged he’s different than I am. The both of us acknowledged one another even after our last battle with Hades and such… What more does he have to prove?”

  
Palutena simply nudged her head in the direction of the other fighters who were around. At first it didn’t click for Pit but slowly and suddenly, he got it. His expression went from confusion to understanding. The white-garbed angel frowned a little but didn’t say anything else. His counterpart wanted to prove to these people, the fighters of Smash, that he wasn’t just his copy but a person all on his own. For that, Palutena’s captain could understand well. He perked up a few seconds after and beamed.

  
“I have a feeling he’ll do it, Lady Palutena!”

  
“I do as well, Pit. Let’s support him, shall we?”

  
“Yeah! That way he won’t be alone in whatever he’s doing!” Apparently the white-winged captain forgot most of the conversation’s topic. The goddess of Light couldn’t help but chuckle at his youth. Even if he was a little over twenty odd years old.


	3. Unprecendented Conversation

Dark Pit continued fighting his way through the ranks, determination burning deep inside his core. He had recently discovered he was at the bottom rankings of the tier list and sought to score higher. Compared to his fellow newcomer Little Mac, who had a whopping 309 matches and was one of the top twenty fighters on the scoring listings, the black-winged angel knew he had a lot of work to do. Not a lot of the fighters wanted to fight against him and he had no idea why.

  
Well, scratch that. He _did_ have an idea why and grew frustrated and furious at it. They battled against Pitstain more and figured because they shared similar moves and fighting styles that he wasn’t worth their time. Rubbish, really. He’d participated in majority of the modes so far, starting from the Normal difficulty up until Hard. The Intense difficulty was as it is, difficult. He couldn’t get past the third stage before being bested. It felt shameful when he fell defeated but didn’t give up until all his earned Smash coins from the previous matches couldn’t buy him an extra stock anymore. With little leftover, he stashed it away for a later time and continued running through the Smash Run and the 3-Minute Smashes. Over time, he felt it wasn’t enough.

  
The only ones who did bother to fight him were Pitstain, his dumb goddess, Mario’s younger twin, Luigi, and surprisingly the mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. Everyone else didn’t so much as bat an eye at him or probably thought he wasn’t good enough. His total match ranking was at 78. Compared to the rest, he was lacking. His stock matches had to increase somehow. No one other than those listed would give him the time or day beyond two-stock matches. The most he’s had so far were nine stock matches with Pitstain.

  
Dark Pit clenched his fist. He wanted to do more than one-on-one matches. He wanted to try out a Group Smash but he needed at least three others with him; if he didn’t, then it wouldn’t work, thus disabling him from participating. He wanted to try the Event Matches with someone with him although he wasn’t sure if it was possible. It couldn’t hurt to try, right? As much of a loner he tends to show on the outside, on the inside, he just wants a partner. Someone who would spare him a minute longer than two and actually fight with him.

  
“Is that seriously so hard to ask for?” he muttered as he launched the Sandbag over the edge of the stage, having dished out a maximum of 163 percent damage on it. When no one was available for the Training area mode, duplicates were created with AI movements for the fighter to fight against.

  
However, if they were all asleep, the Sandbag replaced them. It was currently 4:33 am. Dark Pit wanted to get in some training before the Matches started up at 7 am sharp as per usual. He wanted to meet expectations and beyond. However, today he wasn’t expecting to be responded to.

  
“What’s so hard to ask for?”

  
The black-winged angel stopped pounding away at the new Sandbag and turned to see who it was. Sitting on the edge of a platform was Robin—the female one—and she was currently observing him with her brown eyes. Her pink hair was woven in their usual ponytails, and dressed in her normal attire—that ever so large cloak shrouding her form. Dark Pit scoffed and turned away, deciding to ignore her rude interruption and wail on the Sandbag some more.

  
“It’s none of your business,” he replied monotonously.

  
“Oh?” The tactician wondered, tilting her head to the side, a playful grin on her face. “Are you sure about that?” When she was met with no response, she simply shrugged and slid off the platform. Dark Pit was paying her no attention, intent on capturing the Sandbag in his combo chain, never letting up. His arms and legs flexed fast and stretched to reach the bouncing Sandbag in time to keep his chain going.  
She observed him further when, with a yell, he launched the Sandbag up into the air and dashed after it. With three jumps, he reached it and slammed his blades into it, causing a meteor spike. The bag soared down, hitting the bottom platform before spiking upwards again from the floor damage it sustained.

  
Dark Pit was ready, even as he was descending himself, having cut the air time his wings gained to drop. When the bag was aligned with himself, the black angel jabbed his blades rightward, striking with such force that it launched the bag far, sending it to its doom down below.

  
As soon as he touched ground, Dark Pit reattached his blades to make one again and readied himself for another assault on the Sandbag when it reappeared. However, to his light surprise, it didn’t materialize. He cocked an eyebrow up at the strangeness before putting two and two together and turning to the pink-haired female that had remained. He had shrugged her off indifferently and she was still there, with that smile on her face. He thought to address it.

  
“Do you mind? I’m training here. I would appreciate it if you removed yourself.” He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. The tactician didn’t seem the least miffed about his current expression. “The Sandbag won’t materialize if another Smash fighter is in the Training area with another. The program adjusts itself when that happens.” His tone seemed forced even though he tried to stay moderately polite.

  
“My apologies. I had woken up early to train myself, but found it was currently preoccupied,” Robin began, “I became engrossed with your fighting style and how you were pushing yourself. I started watching you for a little while and thought, perhaps we can spar and train together?” She casually approached him and still smiled, though minded his space. “What do you think?”

  
His auburn eyes studied her for a moment, his facial expression having transformed from its irritation to impassive in half a moment’s pass. It was pretty intriguing to see his expression shift through different emotions, watching how his eyebrows creased together as if he was forming a thought, to spreading apart. The angel’s arms never once separated as he continued his visual examination of her, and she allowed it. After a minute or two, he tilted his head to the side, one eyebrow raised and the other down.

  
“What do I think, you say?” Dark Pit repeated her question, “I think you’ll become a nuisance.” He stated bluntly, not caring how her smile shifted a little into a frown. His deep red orbs narrowed at her suspiciously, “Besides, you’re just one of them anyway.”

  
Taken aback a bit, Robin blinked and looked at him curiously. “I’ll become a nuisance? What gave you such an idea? And what do you mean that I’m ‘one of them’?”

  
The black angel’s face formed a moue of distaste at her rather blatant confusion. He had this sinking suspicion she was trying to fool him. Trying to get into his “good graces” and then backstab him. He wasn’t going to fall for that trick. He’d been duped before, it wasn’t going to happen again. “Tch, nice try but I’m not falling for any of your tricks. You’re a tactician. It’s obvious you’re seeking out information about me to use it against me. Therefore, you’re one of them.” Dark Pit scowled and turned away from her, not seeing her gloomy expression. “You’re wasting your time trying to butter up.”

  
“Hey, wait just a second!” the pink-haired Ylissean strategist called out but to no avail. The dark-robed boy had already left through the transporter and disappeared. Robin wrinkled her nose in lour, sighing at the angel’s distrust. It was a wonder anyone wanted to fight against him if all he did was show he didn’t trust them even for a fraction. He always scowled, always frowned, always glared and always seemed like a loner. A fierce fighter that wanted to push and prove himself. She could see those signs, having been subjected to feeling insignificant or otherwise before.

  
Dark Pit only seemed to “open up” towards his counterpart, sometimes for the goddess said counterpart was always orbiting around and that one man called Magnus, who had been chosen as an Assist. Basically, those from the same universe as him had a shot of knowing a little underneath the boy she had spoken to. Perhaps, she needed a different approach. He obviously needed help and she was willing to give it.

  
Hm, perhaps there was a way she could do it. It’ll be tricky, but perhaps he’ll see she isn’t “one of them” as he claims.


	4. The Match Not Gone

He looked at his rank listing and couldn’t hold back his grimace. He was in the thirty-second place for the tier list and one of the bottom tiers to hold the least amount of Smash matches. His 78 went up to whopping 94 within the last few months, and that was definitely a proud self-accomplishment for him. But, still compared to those of the top tier, he still wasn’t good enough. Some fellow Smashers glanced at him sometimes and shook their heads or didn’t bother looking his way. While it was irritating as all get, he understood somewhat.

  
After all, it referred to him anyway.

  
He researched through the Smash archives and arrived at a discovery like no other. Apparently, those in the roster back then that had the same like-minded moves as another fighter were, clearly referred to as Clones. Short, simple and to the point. It was basically like a slap to his face because, in short, that’s what he was. Even from his own world, that’s what he was in every aspect of literal form. Pit’s clone, or as the brunet and his goddess “reverently” refer him as “Pittoo”.

  
It turned out the old Melee Pikachu veteran had a clone called Pichu, who turned out to be his own fighter and evolved for Brawl’s Tourney and this one as well. A previous Link incarnation had a clone called, funnily enough, Young Link. He was eventually replaced by the Link called Toon Link. Strangely, that incarnation wasn’t too much of a carbon copy of the current Link, who had been the latest Link replacement since Brawl’s. It was even stranger that Ganondorf of all people had been a clone of Captain Falcon!

  
And what did anyone know? The guy was still participating in the Smash tourneys since Melee when he first entered. This gave Dark Pit the idea that maybe, maybe being a clone wasn’t too bad. If Ganondorf, King of Evil from his own universe, could be labeled a clone and still kick ass hard enough to score returning to the roster twice, then perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to continue his own streak.

  
After that, two other clones he read up on, called Dr. Mario and Roy, had been the clones of Mario and Marth respectively. Just like Ganondorf, the doctor incarnation of the Mushroom Kingdoom’s hero had been there in Melee, was absent for Brawl, and returned this time. No one knew about Roy, but there were rumors he might come back for this tourney. To Dark Pit, he didn’t mind nor care. Marth got another clone in the form of his descendant, Lucina. But, since she was of the beloved Hero-King’s bloodline, no one really scorned her. She was welcomed easily.

  
But one thing was certainly inspiring. The electric rodent eventually became his own person—er, Pokémon, finally coming out of the shadows of the original Pikachu. If he could do it and show that he was as worthy without being a previous clone, then he could do the same!  
It would be hard, but he wouldn’t dare to give up. He had to get stronger and faster and more original than Pitstain. Even if he had to differentiate his fighting style to become his own then so be it. He would prove to these people he wasn’t just a copy. He would prove he was a capable fighter and gain the attention he sought. If only he had the opportunity—

  
A small tug on his sandal alerted him that someone wanted his attention. Dark Pit glanced down and saw that it was Pikachu. Just the Pokémon he technically wanted to search out and challenge personally. To test his limits and see how far he’d need to go. The Electric type had been here since Melee. He was experienced with being a clone and the workings of Smash.

  
“What is it?” The black angel asked, an impassive look on his face.

  
The rabbit-eared mouse tugged again and pointed the way towards the Group Smash warp panel. Huh? Dark Pit blinked. He’d never gone to one before, never been invited. Now, he was? Sure, Pikachu was one of the Smashers he would battle against in the one-on-one’s, but the Electric type normally seemed occupied with others when they weren’t. He wouldn’t call the rodent a ‘friend’ yet. An acquaintance, more or less. The only friend he had was himself—literally.

  
“Hey, can you come with me?” Pikachu spoke. The translator within Dark Pit’s new laurel—one he and Pit were given upon their arrival here for translation, and everyone else—hummed before putting the mouse’s speech into the language he was comfortable with. The winged boy frowned a little but said nothing yet. Why did Pikachu want him to come with? Instead of voicing his concern, he allowed the rodent to guide him to the warp panel.  
When they arrived, he saw there were two others standing by, fiddling with the options device that would set the preface of the battle conditions. The first one was Luigi and the second was… her. Dark Pit narrowed his eyes, sensing a hint of light betrayal from the Electric mouse but didn’t openly say it. Perhaps it wasn’t what he thought it was.

  
“Hi guys, I got us a fourth member!” Pikachu chirped as he waved to the others. Their translators, wherever they were, read back to them these exact words.

  
Luigi and Robin turned to see Pikachu returning with Dark Pit. The angel was observing them, waiting to see what they openly thought about him through their body language. He found no such thing as disgust or whatnot. Well, he knew from Luigi that wouldn’t be but the female was a totally different story. “That’s-a great!” The green Mario brother smiled a little. He was usually nervous for anything, but that was normal. “N-Now you have-a partner, Robin.”

  
The only female of the four nodded and smiled. “That’s awesome. Now, we’ll have to settle what settings we want our Group Smash to be set on—”

  
“Hold on—don’t I get a say in this?” the black angel interrupted, frowning at their impulsive actions. It was true he wanted to participate in a Group Smash but he’d like it on his own terms against opponents he chose to fight against. “You’re dragging me along in this when I practically said nothing that hinted I wanted to come.” And that was the truth. Pikachu’s ears lowered a bit in guilt while Luigi looked down and Robin smiled bashfully. At least they had the decency to look guilty.

  
“Well, why not?” the tactician asked. “We need a fourth member, and I technically don’t have a partner. I think you’d fit in well.”

  
Dark Pit, remembering a few month’s back, his encounter with this woman. Quite frankly, he still didn’t trust her. She could still be trying to get on his good side, still trying to dig up whatever dirt he had and exploit it. She had to be one of them. She probably and purposefully selected him out of the several other fighters just to make a fool out of himself. They were probably planning to triple team him. He wouldn’t expect anything less. It hurt a little to group Pikachu and Luigi along with her—those two had experienced being under shadows of someone else and could relate to him. But who knows what this woman told them. He wasn’t going to fall for whatever trick was up her devious sleeves. Both of them.

  
“Yeah right. You’re probably going to triple team me the moment we step through that transporter,” he accused and glared at them. Their startled expressions cinched it and his wings bristled. “I knew it. Just look at your expressions. They tell the truth just by how you looked. Don’t lie—you were all planning it. Trying to make me look like a fool. Tch. I’m disappointed. Don’t bother trying to do this again, I’m not having it.” The black angel scowled before turning around and walking away, making sure to keep his emotions in check.

  
“Huh? W-wait! We weren’t going to do that…!” The Electric type shouted at him, concern and surprise evident in his voice as the translators picked up on his words. Dark Pit didn’t spare them another glance and kept making his way out, ignoring the looks he received from the other Smashers. When he was out of earshot was when the comments started up.

  
“Can’t you believe him?”

  
“They were only trying to invite him and he turned them down.”

  
“That wasn’t very nice.”

  
“Tch. That kid has some serious issues.”

  
“What did you expect? He’s just bitter he’s just a clone.”

  
“Clones… Always ruining everyone’s fun.”

  
The small crowd eventually dispersed to their separate ways, chatting about other things or going to their matches. Luigi and Pikachu sighed sadly. They wanted to help Dark Pit but it seemed like he still didn’t trust them enough. Robin, however, wasn’t going to let this set her back. From those two, she learned the dark-winged boy wanted to participate in a Group Smash with a few others and wanted to increase his rank and tier listing. It was going to take some time again, but she’d figure out a way to get him to see theirs—or rather, her—help was necessary to reach his achievement.

  
“Sorry about-a that, Miss Robin,” Luigi spoke up, momentarily wringing her out of her thoughts, “I thought-a it would have worked.”

  
“Me too…” Pikachu added with a low sigh.

  
The female tactician shook her head and offered the two a warm smile. “It’s quite fine, boys. It was worth a shot, I’ll admit. Would have worked if I hadn’t said anything though. I think he still believes I’m, well, 'one of them’. No—I’m positive he does believe it. By the way, thanks for telling me about that.”

  
“It was no problem, Miss Robin!” the Electric type chirped up, trying to drown out his previous worry.

  
Luigi spoke up next. “Well, perhaps we could-a try again another time?”

  
Robin shook her head. “Mm, no, perhaps not,” she declined, although a light glint in her eye told them otherwise. It was confirmed when she opened her mouth to say, “But I do have an idea though.” Pikachu and Luigi exchanged glances with one another as they saw the flame in Robin’s eyes. What exactly did she have in mind, they wondered.  
But whatever it was, certainly the tactician wouldn’t stop until she succeeded.

 


	5. Troth Brought by Partnership

It’d been another few months since she’d stopped trying to openly find him. Well, kind of. However she’d see him on occasion, doing something like training, in Target Blast, or attempting the 100-Man Smash. That was something he hadn’t been able to finish on time. In fact, just when he got towards the end, the savage Miis would obliterate him. How does she know this? Well, Robin’s been keeping a secret eye on him whenever possible. Again, she didn’t purposefully seek him out like before. She left it up to chance encounters and luck.

  
Like now.

  
Dark Pit was entering the Solo Smash and hitting the Stadium mode. Robin watched from afar, waiting a minute before making her move, going through the same warp panel as him. To be honest, she didn’t know why she was interested in him. He was very intriguing and inspirational actually. He never gave up nor quit—he always kept trying. His methods may seem repetitious, but he improves each time. Even still, he deserved some recognition. She really wanted to help him in that regard. She could help him and the only way for the boy to understand was to lure herself in slowly. Approaching him and being nice wasn’t cutting it so she had to improvise.

  
Quickly, once exiting the warp panel, Robin ducked down and out of sight as Dark Pit was fiddling with the controls. As suspected, he selected the 100-Man Smash. Perhaps what Dark Pit didn’t know is that the 100-Man Smash as well as Rival Smash and Endless Smash could be fought together with a partner. That was incorporated since the Brawl’s tourney and it transferred over. As the angel stepped into the transporter, Robin made her move.

  
Tomes and swords equipped on her person, she dashed out of her hiding spot and bolted for the transporter just before it closed and warped the person inside to the stage.

  
Dark Pit, in his moment of silence, looked up and surprise was written clearly on his face when he saw the flash of pink come up from nowhere. It jumped into the porter with him and they both fell over, just as the transporter closed up. “What in the Underworld!?” He hissed, shaking his head to clear his mild haze. When he did, his ruby irises locked onto the pink thing and couldn’t wipe the shock and scowl from his face.

  
It was _her_ again.

  
“You!?”

  
“Yep, me.” Robin said as she stood up and dusted herself off. “Sorry about that.” She offered her hand to help him up, expecting him to brush her offer away. She wasn’t disappointed. Dark Pit’s scowl deepened and he stood up for himself, eyeing her with fury in his eyes.

  
“Why do you keep following me?”  
The female retracted her hand and simply shrugged for now. The warp initiated and ported them on stage, Battlefield. Dark Pit was teleported on one side while Robin was on the other.

  
“I don’t know what your problem is, always following me. Are you trying to insinuate something?!”

  
Instead of responding, Robin smiled and then dodged an oncoming Mii Gunner. She swiped at him, knocking the Mii out of her way. Forcing her way into the boy’s life seemed necessary right now. It was time to prove herself that she could—no, can—help him achieve his goals. Another Mii, this time a Brawler, dropped down, along with its other brethren but they were no match for Robin and her upward strike. She sent them packing with her Levin Sword.

  
Dark Pit knew getting angry at the female wouldn’t do any good. They were stuck in the 100-Man Smash until one or both of them get knocked off stage. For now, he’d take out his frustrations on the stupid Miis. A swordfighter Mii charged at him but it soon was sent flying with a strong attack from his blades. Two more materialized and fell towards him and he quickly met them in the air and spun his blades together to form a helicopter motion, capturing them into his miniature whirlwind and flinging them away for KOs.

  
When they had a second of reprieve before the next wave, he leered directly at her.

  
“Just stay out of my way and don’t get knocked off.” He barked out authoritatively. As a tactician, she should know this field of game wasn’t like simple chess pieces on a board. This sort of fight required the use of plans coming up on the fly. Something that would test her.

  
The infuriating female shrugged her shoulders again and turned back as the next surge of Miis appeared on stage. Robin knew she’d have to watch not only her own back but his as well. While not quite like a battlefield, it served a similar purpose—two against an army of 100 enemies they had to take out. Progressively, these enemies would get tougher the longer they survived and the closer they reached the quota of 100. Even if Dark Pit didn’t mention it, she would need to be careful and assist him if he showed signs of trouble. Hopefully he’d have her back. At least in this mode until it was finished.

  
Thirty enemies in, and Robin lost her Arcfire tome, having used up its maximum amount. She knew by the Smash rules it would materialize again, but she’d have to wait.

  
_Slash_!

  
Her Bronze Sword swept out from underneath as she aimed low to take out the three Miis before her, forcing them skyward and off the stage. Subsequently, three more took their place. It was like fighting a freaking hydra. Not one to get flustered easily, Robin charged up and lashed out, her Levin Sword replacing her Bronze as she smashed upwards to get rid of the pests.

  
A Mii gunner tried to shoot at him, but Dark Pit brought out his Guardian Orbiters just in time to deflect it back. The gunner went flying but still in the game. Three other Miis, all Brawlers, were following him as he launched upward to slash the gunner out completely. He swiftly turned and, with a cry, slashed downwards to hit all three. They slammed into the platform, the floor damage forcing them to rebound and rocket skyward and out.

  
Two more came down and right before he landed, the black angel summoned up his forward smash attack. The two Miis didn’t stand a chance and went soaring out of the park. There was another Mii was left from the wave and he sought to smack it off stage. Well, that was the idea until…

  
“Nosferatu!”

  
Robin had captured the Mii in her dark, energy draining tome, holding the Mii in place while recovering a little bit of damage. Dark Pit saw this as his chance and rushed with his left arm suddenly wrapped in a crackling, electrical machine.

  
“Electroshock!”

  
The uppercut combined with the machinery slammed into the Mii—a swordfighter—and sent it flying, completing that wave. Dark Pit nearly crashed into Robin and stopped when he was just a few inches away. Their eyes met briefly before another surge interrupted and came pouring down.

  
The pattern continued, both fighters slashing or electrocuting the rain of Miis, staying on the center platform as much as possible and only jumping up when they could certainly strike their opponents out. A swordfighter had slashed Dark Pit off the stage, sending him quite far from the stage! The Mii that landed the hit plus three others were waiting for him as he recovered. He jumped, augmenting his narrow wings to lift his body up and grimaced when he spotted the ledge was surrounded. Damn!

  
He’d have to wing it, no pun intended.

  
Just as he caught the ledge and prepared to lay the smack down on the Miis, a sheen of a sound sliced the very air before the female’s voice shouted, “Thoron!” A menacing beam of lightning soared, taking the Miis blocking his way up with it. Dark Pit was momentarily surprised before climbing up and seeing the stage cleared of Miis again. Well, at least for a few seconds.

  
During each wave, both slowly came to the other’s aid without the other really knowing it, except for side or curious glances after it was performed. One instance being that Dark Pit had grabbed a Mii brawler before it could smash attack Robin from behind and tossed it, earning a KO for it. Another instance is when Robin had slammed her Levin Sword downwards on the ground, knocking out two Miis that were trapping Dark Pit in a tough spot, giving him elbow room to attack for himself. At one point they had both been launched off, almost off screen but it was chance they jumped back with their recovery moves and landed back on the platform to dish out more damage and KOs.

  
Finishing off the last Mii, the ninety-ninth one, both parties were tired, standing on shaking legs. The whole thing was exhilarating! Five seconds after they regained some semblance of breath and energy, an enormous duplicate of Dark Pit materialized. It was an AI controlled copy, but they could take it out. The pair shared one look before charging after the giant Dark Pit. It had tried to fight back but to no avail. With the both of them working voluntarily together this time, the combined force of their Smash attacks sent the giant packing off the stage.

The booming voice of “GAME!” and “A New Record!” signified that they were finally done and even broken a record. Wow!

  
Once they were transported out of the stage and back to the room from whence they came, Dark Pit stared at Robin as she gave him another smile, more genuine than the last.

  
“The power of teamwork is amazing, isn’t it?” the pink-haired woman started, chuckled, dusting off her cloak. “Sorry for raining on your parade back there. I just wanted to help. I can see it probably was unnecessary. You don’t have to throw me out, I’ll be doing the favors.” With that, she adjusted her tomes and swords on her person, heading for the warp panel on the opposite end that would take her out. Dark Pit’s gaze followed her, still a bit momentarily stunned by the passing events.

  
Robin turned a little until they made eye contact and nodded. “Well, good luck, Kuro. Have a fine evening.” She stepped into the portal and was warped away. The black angel finally blinked and began to feel his legs. He didn’t know he’d been rooted to the ground not long ago, staring at Robin’s back as she walked off. His brain finally processed just happened.

  
She interrupted his 100-Man Smash for single only and made it a Partner-Up feature.

  
She displayed a lot of skill fighting off many enemies, especially those that materialized out of nowhere.

  
She defended him when he was in a tight spot and it looked like it was intentionally done and not because she had to.

  
Not once did he see a hint of disgust on her face when they made eye contact. All she did was smile.

  
Not once did he detect she was revolted by his presence.

  
She offered him help a few times during some chance encounters.

  
She helped him complete the 100-Man Smash.

  
She called him _Kuro_.

  
Dark Pit was no fool. He wasn’t as oblivious as his counterpart, who wasn’t privy to his real feelings like he was. The black angel was mostly everything Pit was not; self-reliant, selfish on times, disrespectful, grouchy, expressive, aware and rebellious. He knew he was Pit’s opposite, but not entirely. He fit under the role of “anti-hero” since he wasn’t quite in the “villain” category, given the circumstances of his “birth”. The Mirror was broken before it could complete its full design of him when Pit looked into it. However, despite he was supposed to be the angel captain’s opposite didn’t mean he didn’t share a lot of things in common with his double.

  
He wasn’t heartless, he had emotions, he had his own thoughts, and he definitely had morals. Though some didn’t fall into Pit’s category, majority did. Right now, thinking about all and everything that woman had done, it suddenly clicked for the black angel.

  
“…She actually likes me?” He questioned, his auburn eyes slightly widening from all the clues. He thought he was unlikable, except by his doppelganger. Then, another thought entertained his mind and he couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment, “…Does she have some sort of crush on me?” Given how she seemed to come and find him when he least expected it, he wouldn’t put it past him.

  
But, he had to be sure his thought pattern was going in the right direction. Sans Pitstain and probably Palutena, nobody openly liked him. Robin may have done it in subtle ways but he had been observant in things she did. Dark Pit honestly couldn’t grasp the idea that somebody could like him. If they did, they probably did so because he was essentially Pit and wouldn’t like him for being himself. Was Robin seeing him for Dark Pit on his own or just a clone of Pit? The unease was already weighing him down. He had to find out. Had to see if the woman’s crush was well-founded. After all, she gave him a pet name that meant “black” in the weird language called Japanese.

  
It suited him even if it was a little weird and out of the blue.

  
The blush on his face evaporated as he crossed his arms. Dark Pit knew his next objectives. He was both apprehensive and a little excited. Afraid that Robin didn’t mean it and excited that maybe he’d have someone else to count on to have his back or to fight with. Internally, he was beaming with a wide grin, though on the outside, his expression mellowed out into a thin line, his brows aligned symmetrically, and his eyes staring at nothing in particular.

  
He stole a glance at the options panel. Their time was 2:16 on the clock that they finished the 100-Man Smash together. Together. Huh, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be wary. What exactly was in her mind, what exactly did she see in him.

For once in his measly five years of existence, he wanted to pursue something else that wasn’t for him. He’d have to ponder this more before approaching her. When that was, he wasn’t sure.


	6. Nascent Linkage

Robin was situated in the Smash archives, having taken a few books down to read them. She wasn’t alone however—two others were with her. Her male counterpart and the other former newcomer named Shulk. All three had one thing in common: their love for novels. It so happened the Smash archives were loaded up on the lore of the Smash universe as well as novels from the different universes each fighter originated from. Shulk had found a couple books on his world and eagerly shoved them into the Robins’ hands for them to read.

  
Likewise, the pair of identically named tacticians found books detailing their home world and promptly dropped them on the Monado wielder. They had already spent hours in the day reading, never letting their books go nor did they change from their current reading spots.

  
The male Robin currently had a hold of a recliner in the room, his nose nestled into the book he was reading. It was the history of Bionis and Mechonis and it really intrigued him. Shulk had occupied the couch adjacent the recliner and was busy turning another page, the history of the land of Ylisse currently capturing his attention. The female Robin had occupied a comfortable, plush chair that was closest to the shelves. Having finished a book minutes ago, she had picked up another. This one was about the universe where the goddess of Light and her party originated from; it was simply labeled, Skyworld.

  
It was definitely amazing so far and nearly close to Ylisse in a way. The history surrounding it was different—of course—and the detail of the many deities that had a part in the world’s reconstruction or downfall was certainly interesting.

  
She was so wrapped up in the novel that she barely noticed her counterpart speaking up.

  
“Hello Dark Pit, is there something you need?”

  
Robin had almost dropped her book in surprise when she realized the name that came before the offer. Dark Pit was here? Did he perhaps want to read up on some things for himself? Despite her reaction, she kept moderately to herself, keeping her focus on the book and doing her best to not pay attention to the conversation going on. Of course, that last part was failing hard.

  
“Uh yeah,” the semi-deep tone of the angel finally spoke up. He sounded a little hesitant for some reason. “Is the, uh, girl Robin in here by chance?” Wait, he was looking for her? The next voice to speak wasn’t her counterpart’s but that of the Monado heir.

  
“Yeah, she’s right there,” Shulk announced her presence and pointed to her location. Robin stiffened just a little but pretended to not notice the conversation and pulled the book away from her face. Her brown eyes spotted the ruby ones of Dark Pit, who had just turned to her half a second ago. The angel fidgeted under her light scrutiny and he lightly turned his head away. Was that a blush adorning his cheeks? Maybe she imagined it? It was gone when he turned back and stared at her with a bored expression.

  
“Yes?” She decided to get this train going, wondering to herself what was going on. However, deep down, she was hoping he finally got her subtle message and was working on it now. There was a moment of silence between all of them. The male Robin raised a brow as he stared at their interaction. Shulk apparently had a knowing smile on his face. As if anything could get past him—he was very observant after all.

  
“Yeah, uh… Just come with me.” He answered much too quickly, going from unsure to certainty in a split moment. Robin blinked but understood his slight urgency of his voice. She didn’t miss the calculative glance she was receiving from her male doppelganger nor the knowing glance from Shulk. Stupid visions of his, she thought.

  
“Right, I’ll be right out in a moment. I’ve to put these back,” she motioned for the books at the table nearby her chair. Suddenly, Shulk got up and smiled.

  
“Don’t worry about it, Robin. I’ll get them.” He assured then sent her a secret wink and whispered, “Just enjoy yourself.” At his implication, her face turned bright red and she could only nod dumbly. The other Robin snickered under his breath, receiving a righteous glare from his female double before she hurried out of the room, followed by a confused Dark Pit. When they were gone and out of earshot, Shulk turned to his book-reading buddy #2.

  
“I find it funny to tease her while I had the chance.”

  
Robin shook his head. “You’d think she couldn’t make her crush on that kid any more visible. Honestly, everybody knows it.”

  
Shulk suddenly had a joke in his mind and thought to say it. “Well, did you know that the great pyramids were supposed to be-”

  
“Don’t you dare finish that,” the male tactician glowered at the blond, who was sheepishly laughing. “What do you think this is, Geico Insurance? It’s bad enough we see that commercial every time on the television set.”

  
Shulk shrugged but his laughter didn’t abate. “You know it was too funny.” He didn’t receive such sentiments from his fellow reading pal. The Monado heir decided to give up and find his place in his book again. Yeesh, what a mood killer Robin—the male one—was! Maybe all that warring back in his homeland destroyed his sense of humor.

  
As the pair were walking down a couple corridors together, Dark Pit noticed that Robin’s flustered blush reduced to her normal, pallor color of her skin. She wasn’t sickly—by far, she was healthy. Her skin complexion simply hinted otherwise though. He also noticed a lot of other things about her.

  
For one, that atrocious coat of hers. It looked bulky and heavy but she walked with grace even with it on. Her pink hair, in those two ponytails, swayed behind her in a dancing melody as they trekked forward. She carried herself with confidence, although he could detect some nervousness from her. What was she nervous about?

  
Well, best to get this ball rolling.  
“Hey,” he started, constructing his best expressionless face as possible when addressing her, “I’ve got something to ask you.” The woman didn’t verbally reply though she shifted her attention to him acutely, “It’s only one though. Why?” He stared at her, his tone demanding an answer.

  
Robin averted her gaze from his piercing stare knowing what he meant exactly. It appears he wasn’t as gullible as his counterpart and she felt a bit torn at that. One half of her was expecting him to be clueless as Pit. That would have opened her up to a different perspective, to enjoy telling him her building feelings for the angel. However, the other half of her was elated that he figured it out on his own and so quickly, too. She’d admit he was very perceptive and naturally wouldn’t mind it either way. That just made things a little easier.

  
Back in her world, she was the one playing matchmaker for her friends and comrades in arms. The only pair of lovers that she didn’t have to play the game with were Sully and Chrom—those two found their own way towards each other. But for hardened soldiers like Frederick or youngsters like Donnel, it was certainly a challenge. She didn’t mind—as long as they were finally happy with one another. Robin didn’t nor couldn’t find her own partner of love. Perhaps, because he was waiting for her somewhere else.

  
And, after watching many matches featuring the black angel, she could feel herself getting clammy. He was very admirable and shrewd, a few qualities she liked in her own taste in men. She was inspired to dig further and research the boy. Well, if he could be called that. Angels and their ages, honestly. Dark Pit was chronologically five years old but physically appeared the same age as Pit. However old he was, something about twenty-ish years. She wasn’t too sure nor privy of that information. Yet, at least.

  
But anyway, back to his question.  
“…I suppose you’re angry with why I did them?” She answered with a question of her own, although mostly rhetorical. Dark Pit quirked an eyebrow at the redirection and frowned a bit.

  
“Angry? Most of the times I was. You just did things so randomly. It was confusing and I felt like you were, well with _them_.” He watched her nod in agreement. However, he didn’t notice their pace had slackened by a few seconds.

  
“I know. Pikachu and Luigi informed me about ‘them’ you keep talking about. Let me tell you, Kuro, I’m not,” Robin replied earnestly, meeting his gaze. The black angel stared back, surprise in his eyes but it soon shifted away. “My first attempt at getting you into a Group Smash failed utterly I’m aware. I hadn’t said the right words then which probably set you off. I understood how much it meant to you and wanted to reach out and help.”

  
She noticed his attention was strictly on her and sought to continue. “I didn’t actively look for you then, figuring you needed time alone. During that time however, I researched you personally. I wanted to know more about the angel that captured my attention.” Dark Pit tensed a little when she said this, fearing what she found out about him.

  
“What did you find out?” The black angel asked both curiously and nervously even though his outward expression didn’t show it. “I doubt it was anything good.” He hadn’t noticed when his heartbeat had accelerated. Robin sent him a warm smile and turned back to facing forward.

  
“I found out you were an aspiring angel that had a lot of weight on his back. The weight of being underneath someone else’s shadow,” she started as they turned a corner. “A young man who kept trying no matter the odds against him. Someone who wanted to be his own person, independent and self-reliant. You don’t let anyone talk down to you and your sass level is sky high.” She allowed herself a chuckle at that. Shockingly, Dark Pit smiled at that. It was true—he was pretty saucy.

  
“Listen Kuro,” and there was that pet name again, for the second time today, “I know what you are. But that doesn’t matter to me the slightest. You may be Pit’s clone in every way possible but you’re still an individual with feelings, heart, soul and mind that are separate from Pit. And you’re someone I admire a lot.” She saw that he stopped walking and she did as well. The tactician noticed he had his head down and staring intently at his feet or the ground, she wasn’t sure. His bangs were shadowing his face. Grinning gently, Robin retraced her steps and took one of his hands.

  
This caused him to look up abruptly from his thoughts, focusing on her, although she was hazy. It took him seconds longer to realize his eyes had watered. Where had those treacherous tears come from!?

  
“Kuro, it’s okay to cry,” she said softly when she saw him wipe them away quickly.

  
“I’m not crying,” he stated bluntly though it sounded more like he was trying to assure himself instead, “I got some dust in my eyes.”

  
Robin didn’t dare giggle, knowing full well he was lying straight up and fearing he would turn away from her if she did. Instead, she didn’t press it, just allowed him to have his moment. It was better if he admitted it for himself.

  
“…Nobody’s acknowledged me for me before… Other than Pitstain and his dumb goddess. And maybe that nature goddess Viridi,” Dark Pit started. His voice sounded like a mixture of relief and sadness. “All anyone saw me as was Pit’s copy, clone, duplicate… Nothing but a mirror image, an impostor of the real guy.” He looked down and frowned deeper. “No one’s given me a chance except a few. Everyone gives me the side eye or not even a sparing glance. It’s like I don’t exist. Especially here where clones are considered 'terrible’.”

  
The hand she held slackened in uncertainty.

  
“I don’t know how much of me you believe is worth it… Or if your feelings for me are truth… And I don’t ask for these kinds of things because it’s bothersome…”

  
“Of course I will.”

  
The sudden and blunt statement momentarily shook and shocked him out of reveries. Red met brown as they stared into one the other’s line of vision. Robin still enclosed her hand into his, willing her powerful emotions into such a simple gesture. “I’ll be your friend, Kuro. I believe that’s what you were asking, huh?” He was silent for a few but eventually nodded his head. She laughed modestly. “As for my budding feelings for you? I like to believe their as genuine as the sun shining on a clear day. You’re more than welcome to evaluate their validity through our friendship, if you want to.”

  
The dark-clothed angel simply nodded again, his expression shifting once more. “Yeah… No offense but I want to make sure they’re real. To get to know you and why you feel them. Give me a chance to understand. This stuff is brand new to me.” He avoided meeting her eye, feeling embarrassed about asking.

  
Robin understood and she noticed his hand slowly reciprocated her hold. It wasn’t as tight but it was a start. Dark Pit realized it that she didn’t shun nor back out. She was going to give him that chance. Internally, he felt elated at the thought. A swirl of emotions shrouded his mind and it seemed impossible to sort through them. However, he paid attention to one of them: relief.

  
He hoped that feeling in his chest wouldn’t go away.


	7. Passion Forever part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, almost at the finale. Hope you all have been enjoying the fluff. Next chapter will be posted a little later.

Simply in under a month’s time they began to grow a little more closer to each other. He would figure out something about her, a trait, quirk or other and evaluate it. She was strange but he was all right with that. He would observe her closely when she least expected it—or he thought she didn’t notice him, like when she read a book.

He’d watch her brows crease with surprise, excitement or confusion—usually one or the other—when she seemed absorbed into the literature. He also found Robin training at times in which he discovered something about her that he could relate to as well.

  
The male Robin apparently had more favor over her since she was very much like him. Some thought of her as a passing clone of her male counterpart. If Dark Pit was Pit’s technically ‘dark copy’ then Robin was her male’s exact replica. They structurally shared the same face, origins and experiences. They were essentially the same person only of different gender. They fought the same wars, same battles, same strategies scarily enough, but the only factor the male Robin had over her was that he arrived to Smash weeks before she did.

  
In light of that, she was pretty much a clone herself. Dark Pit knew she understood him far more than the other 'clones’ in this universe. They both lived under shadows of their 'originals’ more or less. However, Robin didn’t let it get to her. Sure she strove to become a better woman, different than her male doppelganger since she had her own personality. Just like Dark Pit had Pit’s undying rivalry/friendship, the pair of Robins acknowledged one another in the same fashion.

  
But, he was aware she got similar looks from the others. Of course, minus a few, but they were very little.

  
Still, they worked together as much as they could. Robin invited Dark Pit into an eight fighter Group Smash with herself, Marth, Pit, the other Robin, Lucina, Mario and Dr. Mario. It took him a while to figure out that it was like Originals versus Clones, like in that series called Star Wars. And to be fair? He found extreme pleasure in participating in the fight. Many taunts were thrown out and items soared across the stage as everyone tried to KO the other. It was chaotic but thrilling.  
It was his first time in a free-for-all against seven other fighters. He lost along with the others and Marth came out as first place, victorious due to his insane Counter reflex, but it was all good. He came out on third place with Mario in second place, Robin landing in fourth, followed by her counterpart as fifth, Lucina in sixth, Pit landed in seventh and Dr. Mario in eighth.

  
When they were all transported back from the stage, they all, minus Dark Pit, exploded into conversation.

  
“Wow! That was AWE-SOME!” Pit exclaimed while fist pumping into the air in his jeer.

  
“It certainly was exhilarating,” Marth agreed, a smile on his face.

  
“I concur,” Lucina added in, also smiling.

  
“That was definitely a battle I wasn’t prepared for. Too many unknown variables,” the male Robin spoke up next with a brief contemplating look, “However, I’d do it all over again if only to enjoy the thrill of said unknown.”

  
Both Mario’s nodded in agreement, laughing and smiling while the conversation continued. The eight fighters walked off to allow others to get into battles of their own, enjoying the temporary moment together.

  
“I propose we do this again someday,” Robin suggested with mirth dancing in her brown eyes. Her male replica expressed the same joy as she did, silently agreeing. The other two sword-users agreed as did the two Mario incarnations. It was definitely worthwhile.

  
“I must say, Dark Pit,” Marth turned to the reserved angel, who hadn’t spoken much word since their exploding comments began. All attention was on the prince and his recipient, “You move very quickly and strike hard. I had not counted on you to interrupting my Dancing Blade easily with your Electroshock Arm. The last minute tactic certainly sparked my attention and it was executed with precise timing. I must observe you closer, should we come to battle next time.” Marth finished, complimenting the black angel sincerely.

  
Dark Pit, for all that was his worth, simply stared at the prince with a flabbergasted expression. Sure, he received compliments before but not from anyone in the Smash Tourney. Pit’s elbowing him in the arm snapped him out of his staring contest with Marth and he fumbled for words to say.

  
“Uh, thanks… I guess?” He seemed a bit unsure.

  
Marth chuckled a little. “Don’t seem so modest. You’re a great fighter. Keep at it and you might reach the top tier soon. Anyway, I’ll be watching some matches from the Classic mode. I’ll see you all later.”

 

The Altean noble bid farewell to his companions before walking off. Everyone’s attention seemed trained on Robin and Dark Pit before coming up with ideas to get them alone.

  
See, everyone in the Smash Tourney knows of Robin’s not-so-secret-crush on the angel. Even the returning veterans, Mewtwo, Lucas and Roy and the newcomer Ryu knew it. Secretly, the females were betting on who would make the move first. So now, it was time to make excuses to give them alone time.

  
“Well, I best go see who’s on kitchen duty tonight,” Robin said as he adjusted his coat. “Pit, would you like to come with me?” He gave his counterpart a knowing grin, watching her face light up in a tint of pink. His statement was the cue for the others to 'disperse discreetly’. Dark Pit, unfortunately, appeared thoroughly confused.

  
“Uhh sure! You know, maybe they’ll be serving hamburgers!” Pit said much too enthusiastically, which his doppelganger caught onto easily. Something didn’t seem right.

  
“Ah-a, yeah. Luigi asked-a me to help him fix his headboard. Gotta go!” Mario was next to leave, waving goodbye to the others.

  
“Best check the infirmary,” Dr. Mario spoke up as he made his exit from the group.

  
“I nearly forgot, Ike promised a training session with me. I don’t want to be late. My apologies, friends, but I must be going,” the Ylissean princess was next although she didn’t rush off like the others. Soon it was just those two left in the middle of the grand foyer. The black angel skeptically watched them disappear before turning to a blushing Robin.

  
“Why did they leave all of a sudden?”

  
“W-Well, they had places to go, people to see…”

  
Dark Pit was still skeptical but shrugged. “Whatever, I guess.” He said nonchalantly. He wasn’t going to press the issue any further. It wasn’t his business to know where or why they were leaving. In fact, he was glad they were gone; it felt comfortably good to be alone with Robin.

  
Perhaps now they could find someplace quiet and just hold one another. Maybe share a passionate moment or more. Pretty soon, the indecent images and thoughts plagued his mind and the angel flushed in total embarrassment at them. Did I seriously think that!? He wondered incredulously to himself. His chest swelled with an intense emotion that he couldn’t yet identify.

  
Wanting to get his mind off such impure thoughts, he decided to invite her in one of his favorite pastimes when he wasn’t training or in Smash matches.

  
“Hey,” he addressed Robin, getting her attention. “Do you want to play a video game with me?”

  
The pink-haired woman grinned before nodding her agreement. “Sure. I’d love to.” He was glad she would indulge in said pastime hobby with him. It may seem kiddish, but it was all the rave in Skyworld, a place he’d visit on occasion when Pit wasn’t busy. Plus, she was the only player that could give him a challenge.

  
It wasn’t long when they arrived at Dark Pit’s room. This wasn’t the first time he invited her inside but it still caused him to blush nonetheless. Robin entered first and sat at her favorite bean bag next to the TV set, waiting patiently for Dark Pit to sit as well. The angel flopped onto his bean bag and turned both the TV and currently connected console on at the same time.

  
It was a Smash Universe relic called the Nintendo GameCube, a system that predated both of their debut consoles. That knowledge made them dizzy the first time they learned of it but not by a lot. They each took a controller in hand, anticipation killing them for different reasons.

  
“SoulCalibur II?” He asked.

  
“Of course.”

  
Once he popped in the disc the game was on and they began playing. Robin picked Talim, as per usual, and Dark Pit picked his preferred player, Nightmare. Their game lasted for hours into the evening. Dark Pit made many predictable maneuvers to which Robin exploited and was able to either knock him off stage or throw him off. Nightmare’s in-game cries felt so realistic that it made him cringe. Still, he didn’t give up. He got her cornered and pulled off a Soul charge that KO’d Talim, and there was one fight where Robin mistakenly jumped off stage.  
She blushed and Dark Pit nearly had to force a fist down his throat to hold back a snicker. “I can’t believe you did that,” he remarked, then added, “Maybe a little bit.”

  
“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe that happened!” Robin exclaimed in exasperation, although she was trying to hold down her own giggles. “I’m so stupid! I messed up my chain.” She put her controller down.

  
“Well, it’s not so bad,” Dark Pit offered as he put his controller down as well. “Well, want to play something else?”

  
Robin chuckled somewhat before agreeing. “That’s fine with me. What game do you have in mind?” The black angel pondered some before going through his selection of games. One in particular caught his eye, namely because Pit lent it to him. Dark Pit only accepted it because the guy wouldn’t shut up about it and he seemingly made a hint about his and Robin’s budding relationship. It was a very immature comment that had caught him completely off guard.

  
“Just take it, Pittoo! You’ll never know when the coat will come off and you’ll enjoy the view!” Pit had said.

  
Really. Totally suggestive. It was true he’d never seen Robin without her coat off. He was curious but didn’t want to pry into her private business. One part of him wanted to respect her privacy and another part of him, the one that suddenly formed raunchy ideas about her the more they spent time around her, was thinking otherwise. Dark Pit learned he came to like Robin a little more than 'as friends’, given the several hints and his own change of behavior that came up when Robin was nearby. But, he didn’t want to sail that ship too far or without her—both needed to be on board for that.

  
Now, about this game…

  
“Yeah, I was thinking this.” He flipped it around so she could read the title.

  
“Just Dance 2014?” Robin read it off and asked simultaneously. “I’ve never played that before.”

  
“It’s like DDR, that game we played before, but it’s more… uh, energetic.” He really wasn’t good at explaining this without getting some form of impure image in his head. He put on a stony expression to block his inner turmoil. “We use the Wiimote and move according to the poses on screen.” Dark Pit’s auburn eyes met Robin’s. Deep down, he was thinking, _Please_ _say_ _yes_.

  
“Sure, why not? I’m willing to learn how to play. I’m sure you’re a good teacher, Kuro.” And there was that pet name and smile of hers that made his body feel like it was on fire. He nodded meekly, something he rarely did around her, and set up the Wii, controls and the game within minutes.

  
The first song was an easy song that Dark Pit had set up so Robin could get used to the body commands on screen. It was both embarrassing and endearing to see her attempt at the controls. He didn’t know when an honest smile graced his face during the display. When she got the hang of it, Robin asked for a challenging song. Obliging her request, he selected the one that even he had difficulty with; Wild Wild West. When the tactician saw the difficulty rating she gasped but didn’t let it deter her.

  
The most surprising thing ever was that she took off her coat!

  
Dark Pit couldn’t help staring at her form that was hidden from view for months. The spaghetti strap tan-colored tank accentuated her rather plump bosom well and it gave way for her bare arms. His eyes trailed over every inch of her skin—well, until he mentally kicked himself to snap out of it. Now was not the time to feel like he was thrown in an oven!

  
Unbeknownst to him, Robin had smirked the moment she removed her coat. His reaction was hilarious! Sure, she had a rather dashing and lithe form, credited due to Chrom accidentally walking in on her naked once, and she was proud of her figure. She knew where his eyes landed on and almost blurted out her giggle. Thankfully she kept it in.

  
The pair turned their (undivided) attention to the game as the stage was selected and the music was starting. And oh boy was it such a thrill! Most of the moves had them shaking their arms, especially during the reprise portions. There were two parts where they had to put their arms around each other’s shoulders, dip down, and then moving from side to side while shaking hips and shoulders together. Their nonplussed expressions were burning brightly as they flashed crimson at the close contact. Robin felt her chest slightly brushing up against Dark Pit’s arm during that particular moment but wasn’t so sure.

  
But they were laughing despite their mortification of each other. Robin found joy in hearing Dark Pit’s laugh; it was so rare and wonderful; she felt overjoyed being the first one to hear it at it’s purest form. Likewise, Dark Pit was enjoying hearing Robin’s musical laughter, feeling that fire in his chest returning tenfold. It was getting hot in the room and they clearly needed to rest while calming down from the intense gyrating and dancing from that one song. For now, they’d settle on watching TV.  
“Wow, I feel so exhausted!” Robin sighed contently as she flopped onto her bean bag. “Wait, scratch that. I am exhausted. Never thought another game could wear me out as much as Dance Dance Revolution could!”

  
“Same,” Dark Pit replied, also dropping into his bean bag, fatigue overwhelming him. He was thankful for the distraction as his mind had drifted back to the inner, impure thoughts again. He wished he had a leash on those.

  
The two sat there in a companionable silence while the random TV show played in the background. Before long, Dark Pit found the energy to get up and stretch a little, Robin following his movements. He seemed a little uncertain of his next actions—honestly, he was making this up as he went! “Uh, hey,” he started, uncharacteristically bashful all of a sudden, “I was wondering if you want to watch a movie.” With me, was his silent afterthought.

  
Robin smiled up at him. “I don’t mind. But first,” she stood up and stretched, exposing more skin for her crush to see, “I’ll need to wash up. I don’t think you’d enjoy a sweaty smell in here from the both of us.” Dark Pit nodded, for one because it made sense and two because he was trying his hardest to not stare. Just that act alone instilled a burst of rejuvenescence to encapsulate his very being. Needless to say, the angel felt re-energized. Dang it!

  
“Okay, I won’t take long. Be back in a flash!” Robin promised, picking up her coat and quickly exiting the room. Dark Pit watched her go, wondering why his face was so warm. It took him a few moments to realize he was blushing like mad. Ironically, it didn’t take him long to feel that emotion of attraction explode in his chest again.

  
And she was only showing some skin. _Can hardly wait until she’s_ _naked,_ The black angel thought half sarcastically and half expectingly. He sighed, knowing his masculinity was overcoming him. Perhaps it was better that he’d been somewhat oblivious to her feelings and just stuck to being normal. _No,_ he put a stop to that, _It’s better this way. It’s different but… I’ve grown to like it. Even if my mind keeps thinking indecently. It’s all because of Robin though._

  
That, and he enjoyed the fluttery feeling in his stomach every time she was around. Or the warm emotion that built itself in his chest whenever they blushed. But, the best feeling of them all was the embrace of safety he felt when with her. Slowly minding out of his reverie, Dark Pit closed his room door and proceeded to wash up himself. _After_ _all_ , he thought again, _I can’t smell like I’ve ran fifty laps and decided to sit in a smelly locker room of football players. That’s not very appealing to a woman._ And his knowledge of what some women found as a turn on or turn off was extremely limited.

  
About ten minutes later, Robin had returned to Dark Pit’s room, wearing her modest set of PJ’s and clean. He was all cleaned up himself and wearing a simple tank and shorts, nothing too extravagant though. He closed the door after her, the lights shut off as he turned to the plain dvd player, pressing 'ON’ and letting the disc play.  
The movie itself was called Thor and it left them excited and tense with each action-packed scene. During the movie, Robin had leaned her head against Dark Pit’s shoulder, admiring the scenes of when Thor and Jane had their moments. The angel had turned a deep crimson at her close proximity (again) but didn’t dare try to move.  
They both wound up, if he dared admit, cuddling one another in a 'cutesy’ kind of way that would make even Ganondorf squeal in awe.

  
The romance of the movie felt somewhat akin to them—he was technically immortal due to his status as an angel and she was simply mortal. Like Thor and Jane, could he harbor these feelings, and likewise with her to him, and pursue something further?

  
Was it allowed?

  
Sure, he wasn’t privy to knowing about any particular 'rules’ about the gods or goddesses having relations with mortals, and all that stuff. But he knew enough. Did this apply to angels or others in that level of category, too? Then again, Dark Pit served no one, answered to no one, and dealt with the gods the same way he dealt with everybody else. He didn’t care who they were and that much was certain for now. If he wanted to have Robin in a relationship further than friendship then who was to say he couldn’t? That’s right. He made his own rules for himself. He didn’t nor want anyone telling him what to do. Especially the 'high and mighty’ gods.

  
Once the rebellious angel made certain of his thoughts, he nodded at his plan of action: tell her how he felt, what he observed and everything else should fall in place. Right?

  
“Kuro,” Robin’s sweet and gentle voice called out to him, as if sensing he wanted her attention. Scary how that worked—was she psychic?

  
“Robin,” he answered her, then went on, “I’m sorry I took so long.” Dark Pit felt her head swivel to meet his gaze, “But, I did it.”  
Confusion decorating her face, she wondered a loud, “You did what, now?” The initiative was given and he was going to take it head on.  
“Observing you,” the angel continued, “I’ve watched you for about a month now. During our matches, during outside battles, during training sessions… all of it.” He shifted until they were staring into each other’s eyes once again, “I wanted to see if your feelings for me were true and not just words you handed to me to service me on a whim. Everything I’ve seen so far wasn’t done through planning. I can tell when you have ideas swimming in your mind. At least, I’ve come to recognize the signs.

  
"I’ve seen it. It’s all genuine. It took me a while to figure it out. You haven’t looked at me oddly. You haven’t told me to leave. And you… seem really honest,” he paused to catch not only his breath but to gauge her reactions. So far, she had a little surprise in her eyes and that was good enough in his opinion. So, like a soldier in war, he pressed forward. “It took me a while to realize that while observing you and getting to know you, I was becoming… er…” Now his blush was evident and he fumbled for what to say.

  
Having caught onto his meaning, Robin’s surprise melted into understanding. She waited for him to say it with his own mouth, his own words.

  
“Uh, well you know… This is really hard for me. I’ve never done this with anyone else. It’s too… cheesy and really stupid. The funny feeling doesn’t go away… But um. Listen, Robin. I…” Dark Pit’s entire face lit up a bright red color as he averted his gaze from her. “Ireallylikeyoumorethanjustafriend!” He blurted out in such a Pit-like way, it was adorable. She realized he was very, very flustered and it would take him an even tender moment to admit it. But, she would wait. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his embarrassment, to no avail of course.

  
“I-I mean, what I mean to say, is that I’ve got feelings for you,” the black angel returned to look her in the eyes, “They’re… strong. I don’t know when it happened, but it did. And I feel very warm and safe when I’m around you. I feel like I can do anything as long as you’re with me. By my side. And…” his wings curled in a little as the blush upon his cheeks lessened a bit, a small smile creeping up on his face. This was definitely uncharacteristic of him, expressing such things this way. But, he was following his heart, his emotions, “I want you there. I want you to be at my side, forever.”

  
Robin couldn’t help herself. She was in tears, and they were happy tears. The once hardened angel had finally opened up to her and, to her experience, was confessing! It was almost like a marriage proposal—it may as well have been with how heartwarming it was. She felt like melting on the spot. Her body was hot, the burning sensation crawling up her spine, tickling her back, chest and legs. It spread throughout her body like a fast-acting drug. The pulse of her heartbeat quickened.

  
“Kuro…” she mumbled out quietly as he took one of her hands into his. He was shaking, in fear of rejection. But, that was not to be as she slowly leaned over, acting on her impulse and softly pressed her lips to his. The action caught him a bit off guard but he relaxed easily, allowing her to guide him. They closed their eyes as they gently turned to give one another the advantage of the kiss, bringing one another closer. There was no need for dominance—they were equals.  
The taste of each other left when Robin gently broke the spell of their lips and smiled at him, her hands smoothly caressing his plump face.  
“Let me stand by your side forever, Kuro.”


	8. Passion Forever (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> I have an epilogue by the way, but probably won't post it. Have fun! 
> 
> (I'm embarrassed)

They embraced in the kiss once again, finding courage to move their hands in passing, yet eager, motivation to travel the other’s body. Both were relatively new at this kind of exploration, but they would let their emotions and instincts guide them in the unknown. Dark Pit carefully moved his hands up into Robin’s brilliantly pink hair, stroking it and she did likewise with his unruly, dark locks. Their movie long since forgotten and over with allowed them no background noise; their only light source being just the blank screen the TV provided.

  
Breaking off again, Robin let Dark Pit ru his hands over her, let his eyes scan her form and study it momentarily. They eventually ran down her arms then shaped over her small but curvaceous body even down to her thighs. Seeing the end of her dress-like PJ’s, he slowly lifted it up to expose her stomach and upper abdomen, bare and devoid of distraction. He was very embarrassed but his courage was plowing through it.

  
As he was trailed his hands up to caress her the softness of her skin, Robin was busy herself exploring her partner’s body as well. Her hands traveled up his tank, feeling his skin and admiring the tone of his body. She pressed closer, allowing him to feel her breasts as her hands explored around his back. Feeling the telltale sign of his wings, she stroked them gently, igniting a hum of a gasp from her partner. He involuntarily squeezed at the suddenness and Robin couldn’t help but squeak in surprise herself.

  
“S-Sorry,” she apologized.

  
“Don’t,” he whispered, “They’re… uh… sensitive.”

  
Robin giggled lightly. “I’ve noticed. I’ll be gentle.”

  
His rigidness relaxed once more and she continued to softly stroke the base of his wings, allowing him to get used to the feeling for a moment before traveling further. They curled in again, for closer access more or less, or possibly responding to her touch. Either way, she admired how they flexed. She loved the hums of his quiet gasps her endearing pets were having an effect on him.  
For the black angel, he was discovering his partner’s chest and her raised and hardening nipples. It was strange how they were soft one moment and rigid the next. He had no idea what this meant and experimented by rubbing them with his thumbs. A soft squeak and light moan escaped her mouth was his reward. Being gentle as he could, he pressed down on them and repeated his actions, capturing more pleasant sounds from his partner. This meant she liked it, and that was his next clue to venture downwards.

  
Passing over her stomach again, Dark Pit found his hands at the base of her undergarments, bypassing her hips along the way. His curiosity peaked, he carefully slid one hand down them and the other supporting her. He didn’t know what he was touching, but it was wet and sticky, and once his finger hit some soft part of her flesh, Robin squirmed a little, clutching his shoulders. Oh.  
The female part of the body he had no inkling about. But, he would learn, at least for his partner’s sake.

  
“Robin? Are you all right?”

  
“Y-Yes,” she gasped as he continued prodding the same part repeatedly. Hearing her breath just near his ear was sending a new jolt of courage through his system. Letting instincts guide him again, he carefully stood up from his bean bag, carrying Robin with slight ease and looking around. Where could he put her down so he could continue exploring her? His eyes wandered though the only suitable place was his bed, which seemed mostly appropriate.

  
Dark Pit carefully crossed the mild distance between his current location and his bed, placing his partner down. Before he could go on, she removed her nightgown, lightly placing it upon the floor before letting him roll her on her back. With the glare of the TV’s light shining from nearly behind him, it looked like his ruby eyes were glowing in the semi-darkness. It sent a particular chill down her spine but also in excitement.

  
With her laid out before him, Dark Pit could access any part of her easier than when they were sitting down. He didn’t know what to do or where to start; Robin sought to rectify that problem. She slowly lifted herself up, reached out her hands and pulled him down with her, guiding him gently. He found out he could use his tongue to please her rigid nipples, stroking, fondling and sucking them one at a time, giving both of them pleasure.  
Red decorated their cheeks with every action taken.

  
His tongue traveled down the center of her body, passing her navel, another gasp from her lips escaping once more. When their eyes met, they were both half-lidded from the pleasure. The black angel carried on, however.  
Tenderly he stroked her legs, moving his hands up and down them before trailing up towards her undergarments. Once more, their gazes exchanged, with Robin giving the nod of approval. With such delicate movements, he pinched the base of the underwear, slowly dragging them downward until they were off. His gaze roved over her completely naked form beneath him, imprinting the image in his mind forever. Once again, his hands snaked their way up her legs and upon her privates, experimenting with the rub once again. The black angel saw her reactions of light squirms to faint pants of satisfaction. These sounds pleased him and he continued caressing her there.

  
Robin gripped the bed’s sheets tightly as Dark Pit gave her pleasure, dipping into her desire and need, expressing the want in her core. Yes, this was the second half of the moment she was waiting for, his confession being the first. She wanted him to touch her the way he was now—his hands fondling her breasts and exploring her private areas. She gasped in a sensual gratification of his movements. Robin didn’t want him to stop but wanted more from him. But, she would wait.

  
When he was close, she wrapped her arms around him and, feeling particularly bold enough, reversed their positions. It took the angel by surprise but when he saw her hooded eyes, he understood.  
Now, it was her turn to give him pleasure. She helped him out of his tank, watching as he let it crumble to the floor, forming a puddle of clothes with her nightgown. However, that wasn’t her concern at the moment. Robin had her angel lie down again, mindful of his wings, and began trailing her hands over his body, everywhere she could touch him. His chest, his arms, his back, his stomach—all were wonderful places to explore.

  
As he did for her, she allowed her tongue to travel across his skin, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her partner’s lips. It was the sound of satisfaction and she loved it. However, when her sporadic boldness waned, she was met with his hands helping and guiding her to spots that he wanted her to touch him at, gaining more rounds of pleasuring moans and grunts.

  
She snaked her tongue down his and past his navel while her hands worked on removing his shorts. Robin was well aware of the effects her sensational touches were having on him. No matter the specific race, he was still a man with manly needs.  
Seeing she was having some slight difficulty, Dark Pit untied and unbuttoned his shorts, letting her slide them off his legs, adding it to the collection of clothes pile. The pink-haired woman was a little shocked to see her partner with no underwear underneath his shorts, but perhaps it was something he normally did when sleeping at night. Or, perhaps he was expecting this to happen? Small lewd thoughts filled her mind but she quickly banished them in favor of attending to her partner’s need.

  
Curious as to what she would do, Dark Pit sat up on his elbows, his ruby orbs upon her. She gave him an experimental lick before tracing her tongue down his length, educing a low grunt of enjoyment from him. She continued on, lathering him up and exploring him further. The taste of his skin was different yet soft. The shaft in particular, had a really admirable taste to it, like something she’s had before but couldn’t place it. Nonetheless, she pressed forward, sliding her tongue up, down, around and across, eliciting more favorable moans of pleasure from her angel.  
Dark Pit could hardly breathe. The amount of joy he was feeling, that was building up from his core, spreading throughout his body in a passionate heatwave, drove him almost insane. His eyes glossed over and he rolled his head back as the woman he announced his feelings for pleasured him in a way he thought he’d never have the chance to experience.  
He couldn’t help his hips from bucking up when she hit a particularly good spot but she didn’t complain from the abrupt movement. This was bliss. He wished this would never stop. The black angel also found, deep down, he wanted to do more. More what, he wasn’t entirely sure.

  
“…Robin…” He moaned out, his breath hitched as it shifted into another pant of joy. She smiled and stroked his length, enjoying both his voice and his random bucking.

  
Robin, knowing her partner was ready, prepared herself for what was to come next. She had read up on these instances (when no one was looking) and, to be fair and honest, couldn’t wait to experience it for herself. There would be some pain on her end but it wouldn’t matter as it would slowly transform into pleasure after a few seconds of adjusting.  
Slowly, she stopped addressing him with attention but now staring down at the angel with a new look in her eyes.

  
“Kuro,” she whispered into his ear as she leaned forward, “This… is new for me, for us… but… are you ready?”

  
Whatever she had planned, he would oblige to. Especially if it addressed his extreme need to be connected closer to her, in some way or form. If this allowed him to have more of her, then yes. He was ready.

  
“…Yes.” He whispered back, the gloss over his eyes melting away. She could be seen clearly now. Dark Pit watched as Robin lowered her bottom half of her body towards his, rubbing their sexes together to moisten them further. They both quietly squeaked their moans as they did this, preparing for something. Then, in almost slow motion, he watched as she lowered herself on him, pressing down slowly. Their essence mixed together, supplying the necessary moisture for them to connect.

  
Dark Pit’s head was swimming. This amount of pleasure! It was almost unreal! He gasped, his breath leaving and returning every other second as his chest heaved and tightened. He could tell he was being enveloped inside her and it was constructing around him. Good gods, it was bliss!

  
Robin’s heart was beating fast and hard in her chest as she continued to cloak Dark Pit into her, feeling the girth of his length entering as she lowered herself. She felt something lightly snap and it was incredibly painful. Robin stopped momentarily as her eyes watered; she realized that she just broke her hymen. It felt unbearable! As the texts said, the pain was only temporary and soon the pleasure returned. A wispy gasp exited from her lips as she went lower until she had her partner completely deep inside her.  
She took even breaths to calm herself even for a little bit before moving up slowly and sliding back down. Dark Pit was panting and gripping the sheets intensely, his own heartbeat pounding in his chest. The feeling—he couldn’t get enough of this. His wings fluttered open, outspread and rigid as Robin continued her motions, wiggling from side to side to capture him further. For a beginner, she sure seemed experienced. Perhaps it was just her own instinct?

  
Panting in between intervals, he lolled his head back around, meeting her gaze briefly and trying to reach her tempo as she moved up and down. Her back was arched, presenting him with a fine display of her chest once more. The soft mounds of flesh slightly bounced as she moved herself and he was entranced by their movements. Leaning forward slowly, Dark Pit gently pressed his hand to one of them, fiddling with them, educing another moan from his partner as she sought to continue pleasuring them both.  
Feeling emboldened, the black angel halted her for a brief moment before switching. She’s had her fun, now it was his again.  
When she was underneath him once more, the black angel was able to see more of her again. He could see how they were connected and was a little shocked. However, it added to the sensation. Though, he was a little confused on how to get that pleasure again from when she was going up and down moments ago. His facial expression, even in the mid-darkness, probably appeared very transparent to her.  
“Kuro,” she called to him and guided him correctly. “You h-have to move…” Ah. He had to push himself in and pull out. Shouldn’t be too hard.

  
Trying it for himself, the black angel lifted one of her legs up and began the motion of moving within her. Oh, oh. This felt a thousand times better. He started out slowly and soon it turned into a steady pace of speeding up and slowing down. Their breaths gasped and panted with each pound and slap of skin their bodies made. The sounds of their flesh hitting one another enticed them further and it gave Dark Pit more desire to work his way further and deeper.

  
“Robin…” He panted, his head rolling back as his body continued to speed itself into her. His core felt on fire and he was sure hers was as well. He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop. Every time their body met again, their flesh, he felt reason. Yes, not only was he physically connected to her but emotionally. This experience would forever bind them, and in a sudden wave of protectiveness, he didn’t want to let her go.

  
“…Y-Yes?” She managed to breathe out, enjoying the feeling of her partner pounding deeper into her, as far as he could go. She, too, didn’t want this to stop. However, her stamina would soon be running out and she had no idea if angels could ever tire out or not. She was hoping he ran on infinite energy and would continue until he wanted to stop.

  
“With you…” Dark Pit pressed himself as far as he could inside her before resuming his pleasuring of her, “I feel… whole…” He released her leg, leaning over until their noses touched. Their eyes met again briefly. “…Thank you.” For accepting him for who he was. For giving him a reason. For believing. Robin’s tears of joy ran down her cheeks again as they shared another passionate kiss, the angel slowing down his pace but not stopping. As he continued, they hummed their conjoined moans, feeling excitement bubbling up in their bodies, spreading about everywhere, feeling electrical.  
He stroked her face, feeling her warm tears run over his fingers. He ran his fingers through her pink locks, admiring how they looked without being held in those ponytails. It was not surprising how long it was nor how straight. To him, it was the color of passion between them—that’s what her hair represented to him.

  
Her whole entire being was the epicenter of his new reason and he was hers.

  
They continued their lovemaking even through the night, sharing whispers of love of their heated moment, never once regretting the steps taken to advancing this far. It was far beyond the midnight hour when Dark Pit felt the drain and Robin felt like someone used a Levin Sword to split her in half—in a deviously good way. They would be sore later, no doubt, but it was all worth it.

  
Snuggled into the covers, they held onto one another, the quarter moon’s light shining through the window’s curtain. Dark Pit didn’t want to let her go, not from this embrace nor did she want to let him go. Until the very earth destroyed them, they wouldn’t separate, wouldn’t dream to spend another waking moment without the other. They were now two sides of the same coin, the sun, and the moon.

  
With hardships and trials, they prevailed. As the curtain draws to a close, the more they tried, the better it eventually became.


End file.
